Middle School Crushes
by barisu
Summary: just a simple story about the naruto gang, don't worry netter than the summary! lol
1. Chapter 1

Yes, I am back! And I have brought another fic with me! So let's all gather round to hear the very crappy story that I have wrote. But I still hope you like it!

Chapter 1

Sakura was walking down the halls of her new middle school, completely lost. '_Oh no! I should have been in class 7 minutes ago! I'm gonna get in SO much trouble!' _"You new?" Sakura turnded around to see with short blond hair. "Ummm…ya, how did you know?" Sakura asked. "Well usually people can find there way to class, plus I haven't seen you before." The blond girl replied. "Oh, right." Sakura answers, feeling embarrassed. "Let me see your schedule." The blond girl asks. "Umm…okay." Sakura pulls her bag around and starts looking rapidly through her bag. "Ah here it is!" Sakura exclaimed. She hands it over to the blond girl who looked it over carefully. "Oh your first class is mine too, come on or the teachers gonna get pissed." She states. "Oh! I haven't told you my name! I'm Ino." (Sorry I forgot her last name; I hope someone would be kind enough to tell me) "Sakura Haruno."

"Now young ladies, why were you late?" There teacher Iruka asked. "I have a doctors note." Ino replied, hand Iruka the note. "And you miss?" He asks turning to Sakura. "Ummm…I got lost." Sakura replies. "Oh, well I guess I'll let you slide this 1 time since it's your 1st day. Now sit down ladies." He says turning back to the white board.

"Psssst! Sakura!" Sakura turns her head to ask "What?" "You wanna sit with me and my at friends at lunch?" Ino asks quietly so the teacher would not hear. "Sure." Sakura answers nervously. "Okay, see you then!" Ino turns back to the front to pay attention and take notes on what the teachers' talking about.

* * *

Okay everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! And I am sorry it is so short! I will try to update as fast as I can okay!

Review please! Tho if you are gonna flame don't because it will be immediately deleted.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi people I'm back and I brought a brand new chapter with me! I hope you all like it!

Chapter 2

Sakuras' next 3 classes seemed to pass by rather quickly. _'Okay, so far I have had Langue Arts, Math, and Science. I have lunch now.' _Just then Sakura hears her name shouted from somewhere down the hall. She turns around to see Ino running towards her. "Hey Sakura, gonna eat with me and my friends, right?" Ino asks smiling brightly. "Uhh ya! Of course. I said so earlier didn't I?" "Yep you sure did so come on!" She then grabs Sakuras' wrist and starts pulling her though the crowded in the lunchroom. "Bring your food?" Ino asked. "Oh, ya I brought it." Sakura replied "Coolness!" And they continue to wherever Ino and her friends sat.

"Hey! Yamanaka!" (Thank you to Mistress of Azure who told me Inos' last name) "Where you been?" Shouted a brown haired boy. "Shut it Kiba! I was just pickin' up a newbie, kay." Ino shouted back. Once they close enough Sakura saw that Ino sat with practically all boy. Well, except for the 1 girl in the corner. "Hey where are Sabaku and Hyuuga? And what is, this Uzimaki and Uchiha are gone too? Where they go? " Ino asked. "Guess." Kiba grunted. "Oh god another make-up tests!" Ino sighed. "God when will they actually pay attention?" "I don't know, but that's not why Hyuuga and Uchiha are there." Choji answered. "Ummm…why do you all call each other by your last names?" Sakura asks. "Just a habit." Ino answers. "So why aren't Hyuuga and Uchiha here?" "Nara here tells us they were watchin' them their tests." Kiba replies. "And they still won't admit they like the two morons. Pathetic." "Who's pathetic, Yamanaka?" They all turn around to find Neji and Sasuke standing behind them, lunches in hand. "Oh. No one." "Tch, ya right." Sasuke murmurs under his breath.

AFTER LUNCH 

"Hey, Haruno!" Ino calls. "Uhh…ya?" Sakura asks. "You have P.E. next right? She asks. "Yes, why?" "'Cause I have it too!" She replies happily. "I thought we could walk over together." "Uhh…ya that would be nice." "So, Haruno?" Ino asks. "Yes Yamanaka." "When exactly did you move here?" "About a week ago. Why?" Sakura turns to look at Ino. "Oh, just curiosity is all." "Oh, okay" "Come on we better hurry up and get to the field before were late. You don't want detention on you first day now do you." She laughs and smiles happily. "It's nice having another girl for a friend! I mean Hinata is nice and all, but she is WAY too quiet! Get what I mean?" Ino asks. "Ya, I get it." Sakura replies, a small appearing on her face.

**AT P.E.**

"Hello students, sorry I'm late, I got caught up in…some…uh…business. Ya, that's the word!" Their P.E. teacher, Sakura could tell, was a total flake. Or just plane lazy. "Hey Kakashi! Can you try to be on time at least once!" Ino yelled. "Umm…Ino why do you call are P.E. teacher by his first name?" Sakura asked. "He told us all to." Ino stated. "It's not unusual, a lot of teachers around here do it. They say it's easier that way." "Oh." was all Sakura said in reply.

"Now listen up everyone. Today we're going to do the 2-mile run. You all should already have done at your old school. This is just a brush up. So everyone go get started." Kakashi finished.

"Come on Sakura, we don't wanna be the last ones!" Ino said as she started on her first mile. "Oh, ah coming!"

TBC… 

Hey everyone hope you all enjoyed the second chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

HIYA GUYS! Yes I am back! And I am not empty handed either! You know what that means! I HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER! YAAAAAAAAY! Well lets get started then!

Chapter 3

**STILL AT P.E.**

"Ah! Ino! Wait up!" Sakura called. "Hey call me Yamanaka, everyone does." "Okay, Yamanaka, wait up!" Ino slowed down a bit allowing Sakura to catch up. "Where is Hinata?" Sakura asked. "Oh, she takes Zero-period P.E., so she right now she has math I think. "Is she the only one you don't call by her last name?" "Ya, it's 'cause her and Neji, long brown-haired who came late, have the same last name." Ino explained. "Are brother an d sister?" "Naw, they're cousins." "So that still means they are related." "Yep" "They don't look it." "Ya really!" Ino laughed. "Complete opposites they are." "Are…um…Sabaku and…uhhh…Uzimaki the girls they like?" Sakura asked curiously. "1) Uzimaki an d Sabaku are guys. 2) Ya, they like them but they won't admit it." "Wait! They like guys? They're GAY!" Sakura asked/stated. "Yep! What you a homophobe?" Ino asked. "Oh! No! It's just weird. I mean you don't normally meet two gay 13-year-olds everyday now do you!" Sakura. "Well I guess you have a point their. But you'll have to get used too it soon, they are a bunch of them here!" Ino replied cheerfully. "HEY YOU SLOW POKES! HURRY UP AND GET MOVIN'!" Kakashi yelled.

"BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!"

"Ah finally! Class is over!" Ino exclaimed. "Come on we better get to our next class before we're late." "Ya, see ya later Yamanaka!" "Ditto Haruno.!"

'_Okay what do I have next?_ Sakura pulled out her schedule. '_Ah, Social Science. Wow! A class I actually like. And it's in the perfect place! Right after my most hated class!'_

(I'm gonna skip ahead a little okay! Ya, ya I know I'm a lazy bastard.)

AFTER SCHOOL 

"Hey Haruno! It's your turn to wait up!" Ino yelled running up to Sakura. "Wanna go with me and the rest to Starbucks?" Ino asked. "Sure! Just let me call my mom." "Why? Isn't that her over there?" Ino asked pointing to a very thin woman with pink hair pulled loosely into a bun. "Oh, hi mom what are you doing here? I thought I was walking home." Sakura asked her mother. 'Oh, well since it's your day I thought I would come pick you up. And who is this?" She asked pointing to Ino. "Oh this is Ino Yamanaka, she has really nice to me all day. She even showed me to my first class this morning. "Sakura explained. "Oh, how nice of her!' "It really wasn't a big deal, I was coming in late and we just happened to have the same homeroom." "Umm…anyway, Ino and her friends were going to the Starbucks on the corner and she asked me if I wanted to go. Can I?" Sakura asked her mother. "Of course dear stay out with your friend as long as you back by curfew and get all your homework done." Her mother answered sweetly. "Thanks mom!" "Come on Haruno, if we don't hurry they WILL leave us behind." Chimed in.

AT STARBUCKS 

"Sooo, everyone got what they ordered?" Ino asked everyone. "Yep! Come on let's go find a seat." Naruto said already heading to one in the back corner. "Hey! Wait dobe!" Sasuke shouted after him. A few people stared but he brushed it off. "Hey, In-, oops I mean Yamanaka?" Sakura asked. "Ya?" "Were you serious about them liking each other?" Sakura asked confused. "Yup! They hide well don't they." She replied, giggling a little. "Come let's go sit down." "Ummm, okay." As Ino started to walk away Sakura just couldn't help but watch her. _'Oh my god! Was I just looking at Ino's butt! OH MY GOD! THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING!'_

* * *

Hey everyone! I hope you all liked the third chapter! Oh and by they way the next one will be in Narutos' POV, okay! I'm gonna try a lot of different POV's in the story by the way. I just thought I would let you know that for future reference, 'kay! So I hope I will se you all next time! Oh and before I forget I hope all you review please! The more you review the faster I update! I hope you all remember that! 


	4. Sorry!

Hi guys, I know you haven▓t heard from me in forever! I▓m sorry, I just lost intrest in this story, you can boo at me all you want I know I deserve it! 

Also, I would like to hand this story over to whoever wants to continue it, I am serious contact me if you wish to:)

That▓s all I have to say┘.so yah

-GothicSuicide


End file.
